Lily of the Valley 'What if'
by EliseXLoveXWar
Summary: A collection of 'what ifs' for my story Lily of the Valley. Does not have any connection to the story. Feel free to send in a what if you wish to see done. Chapters will be posted at random. May be sad, humorous, adventurous, etc based on the what if and whatever plot bunny that runs through my head. Lengths varies based on what ifs.
1. Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1

X-X-X-X

X-X What if **Tsuna was originally male** X-X

"I have no idea why these two continue to fight...and they call me childish." I said watching Yoru and Rikuo go at it.

"Maybe it's because you look so cute, just like a girl!" Kejourou squealed with reddening cheeks.

"That's not funny! I'm male!" I said annoyed.

"Male or female, I think Tsuna-kun can attract the attention of anyone...that and Waka is quite fond of you." Kubinashi said with a small smile.

"It's not like I asked him to be fond of me..." I muttered annoyed.

"What, you don't like my attention?" Yoru asked appearing behind him.

"Hiieeee!" I screamed almost falling over.

"Don't be so jumpy. Although, that look on your face is quite cute." Yoru said kissing my cheek.

"Hieee! What are you doing?!"

"Yoru! Keep your hands off my little brother!"

It would have been less embarrassing if I was born a girl instead of a boy. Why does Yoru like teasing me like this? We're both boys! It's not natural for him to fall for another boy! _Although...I think it would be ten times worse if I was a girl...He'd probably attack me every chance he gets if I was. _I thought rubbing at my cheek.

X-X What if **Tsuna and Rikuo were the Youkai and Yoru is human** X-X

"Yoru-kun, you know you shouldn't pick fights with Ricchan! He's a Youkai after all!" I said bandaging his cheek.

"Tsk. Just leave me alone about it." Yoru said obviously pouting.

"You won't win, he's much stronger than you. We're hanyou, remember! We're much stronger than a normal human!" I said poking his cheek.

"Human or not." Yoru grabbed my hand, pulling it to his chest. His face was extremely close to mine. "I will beat him in order to marry you." Yoru said causing me to turn bright red.

Ever since Papa took Yoru in after some enemies killed his parents, this guy...he takes every chance he remind me of his intent of marriage! Papa find it quite amusing, but Ricchan...well, let's say the future Sandaime fully intends to never lose against the human male. The only reason why Ricchan decided to take up the position as Sandaime is to prevent someone from using me to get the position, that and to beat up suitors.

"Really..." I kissed Yoru's cheek, surprising the boy. I quickly disappeared from his grasp already halfway down the hall. "You already won my heart! I'll just tell Ricchan I want to marry you, idiot!" I said before running away.

I'm so happy I'm a Youkai! If I wasn't, I would definably be caught by Yoru within seconds. An odd shiver ran down my spine. If the situation was to be switched, I think he would be the one constantly teasing me. My heart couldn't take his normal advances, that's why I'm always quick to run away when he tries. Also...if he was a Youkai and I was human...I don't think it would be possible for me to run away that easily.

"Waaahhhh...I'm so lucky to be a Youkai." I said hiding my blushing face.

X-X What if **Tsuna was an only child and Yoru and Rikuo were the same person** X-X

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Rikuo asked noticing my blank stare.

"Ah...sorry, I was...spacing out again." I said with a sad smile.

"Don't push yourself too hard. It's almost...that day, isn't it?" Rikuo asked scratching his cheek.

"That's right, Rikuo-san. I'm sorry, but please allow me to take a few days off in order to return home." I said as I continued to sweep.

"I don't mind, but please be careful. It could be dangerous." Rikuo said giving me his usual smile.

"I know, thank you for your concern." I gave him a small bow. "Please take care, return home safely as well."

"I will, ittekimasu."

"Itterasshai."

I rose from my bow a few seconds later. The Nura clan was quite kind to take me in after Youkai killed my parents...but it was difficult for me to get along with the same kind as my parent's murders. It's not like I hate them, but it was...quite scary to think they could easily kill me if they so wished it. I got along quite well with Rikuo though. Perhaps it is because he has more human blood in him than Youkai blood.

"Saaa...I suppose it's time for me to head out." I said turning on my heels.

I put the broom back where it belongs before heading to my room. I bumped into Rihan on the way there and I quickly apologized to the man. I was thankful for his help and I admire the man...but sometimes even he scares me. The man only chuckled patting my head.

"No need to be so stiff, Tsuna-chan." Rihan said with his usual smile.

"I-I'm sorry..." I said as he continued to ruffle my hair.

"Are you heading out?" Rihan asked.

"Un, I must return home to pay my respect."

"Why don't you take Kubinashi or Kurotabo with you?"

"N-No need!" I covered my mouth, I didn't mean to shout like that! "I-It's just...I don't wish to bother them...Okay, I'm heading out now!"

"Ah, Tsuna-chan!"

I quickly ran to my room, grabbing my bag. It was...always hard to connect to those in the Nura household. It wasn't like they didn't try...but I was too afraid to connect to them. It was scary...very scary. I returned to my home in Namimori to clean my parent's graves and paying my respects before I returned home to clean. It was always a lot hard work, but it was necessary. I always spent a week in Namimori to care for my parent's graves and old home. During that time, I went to my parent's graves each day to retell of the previous years. Talking to my parent's...it made the pain in my heart go away.

"I'm back...Mama...Papa." I said kneeling down in front of their grave.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I curled up in a ball, burying my face in my knees. It was hard...so hard...being alone. It was scary being in a home full of Youkai...it was hard for me to speak out or be a bother to them. It was scary...the first day of my grave visits was my hardest...because nothing ever came out and I can only cry as I cleaned their graves.

"...Tadaima..." I whispered as I entered my old home.

It was still noon so I had time to get at least the living room cleaned out before it got dark. My heart ached as I stared at these familiar yet foreign walls. The pictures on the walls were turned around so it wasn't shown...it was too painful for me to look at them.

"Why...Why did this happen to me...Why am I all alone in the world...?" I questioned sitting on the old couch.

I fell asleep on the couch and I woke up, a blanket covering me. I was now confused and scared, I was alone...I know I was! B-But who was here? I silently walked around the house, searching for the culprit, but found none...that's odd...The house is completely cleaned. Who could have done this?

"...I'm sure I didn't clean...so who...?" I questioned heading to the kitchen.

There was food on the table and I stared at it for a few seconds. Okay, I know someone was here now. I microwaved the food and I sat down to eat. I silently said my thanks before digging in. _Hm...this is definably the work of Yuki-Onna's. Did she come by?_ I thought with a tiny frown. I don't recall telling her or the others this address. The only ones who know would be Rikuo and Rihan.

"I guess...I can go to the graves early..." I said quietly.

I spent the day talking to my parent's graves. I didn't even care that it was getting dark and cold, I just continued to talk. It's not like anyone would be waiting for me in that house. _Maybe if I had an older brother...it might have been easier._ I thought with a sad smile. I made my way home when I tripped over nothing. If I fell...I'll surely die.

"It...might not be that bad..." I whispered with a faint smile.

I was surprised when someone had grabbed me, my face pressed against someone's chest. I inhaled the scent of vanilla and sakura...Rikuo? I pulled away a bit to look at the person's face, only to be met with red eyes that looked quite pissed off. I screamed, pushing back, only to almost fall once again. The male grabbed my wrist, his free hand on my lower back.

"What do you think you're doing? Do you want to die, you clumsy girl?"

"W-Who are you to call me that! Besides, it's not as if anyone cares about me! I wouldn't have mind dying!"

"Don't say such pathetic things, Tsuna."

"H-How do you know...?"

"You don't recognize me?"

"R-Rikuo...?" Was this his Youkai half...wait, why is he here?! "Why are you here? You should be in Ukiyoe!"

"My day self had come here out of concern for you." This Rikuo...he scared me a bit. "Why do you think no one would care?"

"It's just as I said! I have no one waiting for me, dying would be easier! I have no parents to go back to...It's not like...It's not like the life of a single orphan girl could mean anything to anyone."

"I would care, my day self would care, the Youkai at the Nura clan would care! Don't say your life is meaningless, Tsuna."

"Why would they care! I'm human! I'm a pathetic human who they had to deal with for years! No one would care...It would be easier..." I lowered my head, tears freely falling down my cheeks. "...if I didn't exist...then I wouldn't be alone..."

"Oi." My face was lifted up and Rikuo kissed me. "If you don't want your life, devote it to me instead. There's no problem with that, is there?"

"W-What...?!"

"It's no problem is it?"

"W...why?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. You told your parents want you wanted to tell them. Let's return home."

"E-Eh?"

"I know for a fact you only need to spend two days here. You spend the rest of the week crying before returning. I've always noticed...how red your eyes are once you return. Stop crying, because I'll be here from now on."

I stared at Rikuo's back...this Rikuo...he was quite cool...and very kind despite being a Youkai. I rubbed at my eyes, getting rid of my tears before chasing after him. I wouldn't mind...following this Rikuo, besides...I think he just gave me the wakeup call I needed. I was too afraid to face those in the Nura clan because they were Youkai and I was human. That shouldn't matter...because we are more alike than we might think. I shouldn't focus on the differences...but on the similarities.

"Rikuo-sama! Please take care of me from now on!" I said with a large smile.

"Of course." Rikuo said with a smirk.

"Also...from now on, I will not cry unless it's for good reasons! I'm sorry, for being a burden and causing you to worry for me. I'll work hard!" I said walking beside him.

"Good, you'll make a good bride."

"B-Bride?!"

X-X What if **Tsu (15 years old) meets Natsume Takashi (Natsume Yuujinchou)** X-X

I hummed a soft tune as I continued to create a chain of flowers. I sensed someone coming in this direction at a very fast pace, most likely a Youkai attempting to attack me again. I reached for the wooden sword at my side and I lifted it up, pointing it at the face of a young boy about the same age as me. The two of us stared at the other with a clear look of surprise, he wasn't a Youkai...he's human!

"You..." I took note of the actual Youkai I sensed just behind the boy. "Watch out!" I shouted getting up.

I quickly took down the Youkai behind the boy, dealing a blow that would knock the Youkai out for a few hours. I released a small sigh of relief, really...I think there would be chaos if I returned with a scratch on me. Yoru wouldn't let me out of his sights if I did.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" I asked turning to the boy.

"I-I'm fine...! Thank you!"

"I see...So you are human after all. Don't worry, I'm the same! You have quite a bit of spiritual power, it caused me to think you were a Youkai, but it was this one I sensed." I glanced at the Youkai behind me. "I'm sorry for surprising you."

"It's okay." The boy was staring at me with clear surprise on his face. "You said...you're the same?"

"Yes, I can see Youkai as well. If you have a moment, perhaps you can lead me back to town...I got lost."

"I don't mind!"

The boy, Natsume Takashi, and I walked to town chatting about our lives. I felt bad how he had to deal with Youkai since he was young and no one believed him about it. Ukiyoe has plenty of 'fear' that can cause humans to see them easily. Unless there is a very concentrated amount of strong Youkai in an area, there wouldn't be enough fear to allow humans to see them.

"Natsume!" I blinked in surprise when a maneki-neko came out of nowhere to head-butt the boy. Was this the 'Nyanko-sensei' he was talking about? "What are you doing, fraternizing with her?!"

"Nyanko-sensei! That hurts!"

"Of course it hurts!"

I watched the two bicker for a few minutes until I heard someone call for me. I released the urge to groan when I saw it was Kubinashi...in his usual poorly done human disguise. I'm sure to be scolded, I escaped the clutches of my bodyguards to play in the mountains...actually, I wanted to explore, but got lost instead.

"Tsuna-chan, you should be more careful! What do you think would happen if you returned harmed?! The Youkai in this area do not know what you look like so it would be dangerous for you to be out!" Kubinashi scolded me.

"I'm sorry, but it was so boring!" I was pouting. "No one lets me do anything anymore...a girl needs her space!" I said with a frown.

"At least be more cautious." Kubinashi said with a sigh.

"I am! I brought this with me!" I said holding up my wooden sword.

"If you really wanted space, just inform us so we can at least make sure the area is safe." Kubinashi said patting my head.

"Mou! You're too annoying, Kubinashi! I'm not a little girl anymore!" I shouted annoyed.

"You're still young." Kubinashi said with a good chuckle.

"Mou...Anyways, Kubinashi, I found an interesting person." I pulled Natsume over by his arm, stopping his argument with Nyanko-sensei. "This is the one who helped me when I got lost! He has a lot of spiritual power, right?" I asked with a smile.

"Ts-Tsuna-san!" Natsume said with a blush.

"You're right. He has more than any human should these days, he's not from a clan either." Kubinashi said staring at the boy.

"Oi! Brat, careful! You want to cause an all-out Youkai war?!" Nyanko-sensei asked the boy.

"As I said, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Natsume shouted at the boy.

"You brat!" Nyanko-sensei pointed at me. "This is the future bride of the Nura clan's Sandaime! If you get too close to her, then he might very well declare war!" Nyanko-sensei shouted.

"Bride...?" Natsume questioned looking between his sensei and myself.

"That's...not exactly a lie..." I said with a nervous laugh.

"Tsuna-chan, it's time to return. Yoru-sama will be worried if you don't return soon." Kubinashi said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Ugh...overbearing Youkai...Natsume-kun, let's meet again!" I gave him a bright smile. "I'll be staying in the area for the next week, let's talk again! Let's go, Kubinashi."

"Ah, Tsuna-chan, please don't run! If you fall, you might hurt yourself!"

X-X-X-X

Chapter 1 Ends

I was running on a serious blank when trying to write new chapters so I did a few 'What ifs' for my story Lily of the Valley. They're basically a few what ifs I was thinking of when I wasn't writing up a new story. The first two were quite short, but cute all the same since it still showed the love between Tsuna and Yoru. The third was actually quite sad and I totally didn't mean to make Tsuna a depressed little girl! It wasn't incest on that one since Tsuna is an only child in that what if and Rikuo was canon. The fourth was actually a small idea for a story I wanted to write with an older Tsuna, but scratched off since there is no way Yoru would allow Tsuna to leave Ukiyoe for long periods of time without him or an army of bodyguards. Yoru probably wouldn't declare war on any male getting close to Tsuna...he might just kill him very painfully. Please feel free to send me a few what ifs you want to see done. Well, until next time dearies! Bye-bye!


	2. Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2

X-X-X-X

X-X What if **Tsuna was Yoru's little sister** (From Sakura-hime99) X-X

"Does it hurt?" I asked patching up Rikuo's injury.

"It's fine, don't worry." Rikuo said scratching the back of his head.

"Please don't fight with Yoru, Rikuo-kun. It's not good for your health, he is a hanyou." I said tying a small knot.

"I know, but...Sometimes he just really pisses me off!" Rikuo said looking quite annoyed.

"Please don't say that about my brother." I released a small sigh, Rikuo and Yoru never got along, it was annoying since they argue quite often. "He may be annoying, but he's still my precious elder brother."

"I still can't believe you two are related, you two are like the day and night."

"That's because I take after our mother."

"Makes sense, but that doesn't mean I like your brother."

"I know." I held Rikuo's hand, a smile on my face. "Please do be careful. You're still human and I would worry if you were injured seriously."

"I-I'll be okay, I promise!"

"Keep your hands off of Tsuna." I was pulled away and I was now sitting on my brother's lap. "What did I tell you about getting close to others, Tsuna?"

"Yoru!" I stared up at my brother and I reached up, pinching his cheek, an annoyed look crossing my face. "Don't you pick fights with Rikuo-kun! You're horrible!"

"I'm horrible?" Yoru pulled my hand away, pulling my palm against his lips. "You seem to forget an important fact, my dear sister."

"W-What?" My face had turned red when he licked my palm. "Y-Yoru...!"

"Hey." A fist landed on Yoru's head and Rikuo was smart enough to pull me away. "What did I tell you about touching your sister?"

"Baka Oyaji."

"Ah...they're at it again..."

"Are you sure Yoru is related to you? You would think with all his flirting, you two weren't related."

"Well, Yoru is trying to convince Otou-sama to let me marry him..."

"EH?!"

"Ah, you don't know? We're Youkai so things like being brother or sister don't matter all that much to us. I don't really care who I marry in the future, but I want it to be someone who will...at least consider my happiness."

"I know...Youkai are crazy...but they'll actually...You two are brother and sister!"

"It's not that odd."

"It is!"

"Then...Why don't you marry me?" I pointed at myself with a wide smile on my face. "Otou-sama and Ojii-sama will not complain if it is you. They can trust you to keep me happy too~!"

"I..." Rikuo looked away with a blush on his face. "...wouldn't mind..."

"Oi!" I kept smiling as Yoru held a shinai in his hand, ready to kill Rikuo. "What nonsense are you telling Tsuna?"

I quickly disappeared before either one of them could get their hands on me. I tried not to laugh as I left, it was too much fun rifling them up. I may be very innocent in some...okay, many aspects, but I'm still a Youkai! Mischief is in my nature! I hummed a random song as I went to find someone else to play with...or rather tease. Ah, I haven't messed with Kubinashi recently. Okay, my next target is Kubinashi! Time for some pranks!

X-X What if** Tsunayoshi met Tsunahime** (From hellzboy) X-X

I coughed violently, my sleeves covering my nose and mouth. What in the world did Lambo find this time around? I know he likes getting gifts from his family in Italy, but what is with all this pink smoke?! I was actually relieved when the smoke began to clear. I then realized I wasn't sitting on the patio anymore, but on a bed? I blinked slowly, the person sitting in front of me. Said person returned my stare, his eyes wide in horror and disbelief. He had the same scent as me and he looked almost exactly like me...except he was male and probably a year or so older than I am.

"...You're...me...but as a boy?" I questioned with a frown.

"Ah, eh?"

"Ano..."

The two of us stared at one another nervously unsure how to proceed with this. One moment I was playing with Lambo, then he pulled out this weird pink spiky ball that exploded once it hit the ground near me. The rest was...very simple actually since it is occurring right now. I looked around nervously, not seeing...ah, where am I?

"...Ah, Yoru is going to be angry if he finds out I'm not at home right now..." I said realizing this fact.

"A-Ano...Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I leaned forward, our faces only an inch apart. "I'm Sawada Tsunahime, 12 years old. Who are you?"

"Ah, I'm S-Sawada Tsunayoshi...14 years old..."

"Sou? You're only two years older than I am! How surprising though...I heard that there is such a thing as parallel worlds from Byakuran-kun, but I didn't think he was telling the truth!" I gave the other me a bright smile before slowly getting off his bed. "Ne, ne, where is Ricchan? I bet he's already in high school in this world!"

"W-Who?"

"Ah, Ricchan, our older brother! Oh, do you not have an older brother?"

"No...wait, why am I talking so calmly to this person?!"

"You're very strange...we're the same person, but you freak out too often..."

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

I blinked when an infant wearing a fedora kicked the other-ah, Tsuna-no that's not right...What can I call him? We're both 'Tsuna', but it's weird calling someone else Tsuna since it's my name as well. Would Yoshi do? No, it sounds a bit weird of a nickname for him. Ah...what do I call him? I returned my attention back to the situation at hand to see the infant from before was staring at me. He reminds me of Reborn, but as a chibi.

"Ano...Konbanwa...I'm Sawada Tsunahime...can you possibly help me return home?" I asked nervously.

X-X-X-X

I silently sipped my tea, staring at the infant and he just stared back. I turned my attention away from him to very familiar faces, who were staring at me as if I shouldn't be here...or as an odd creature. I placed my cup down and I gave them a bright smile causing them to instantly turn away. Ah, even in this world they still look away at my smiles.

"Ano, Reborn-san..." It was weird calling this infant Reborn. "Is there any way for me to return home?" I asked with a worried frown.

"Not at the moment." Reborn said sipping his expresso.

"Sou?" I released a small whine at that. "Everyone at the Nura household will surely be worried about me...Lambo will be slaughtered as well..." I said fearing for the cow child's safety.

"Nura household?" Gokudera asked.

"Sou, sou! I heard from Reborn-san that this world, my parents had not died..." I glanced at the kitchen where my...where she was at. "...Well, that this world I do not have an elder brother...There are a lot of differences between our lives, Yocchan!" I said looking at Yocchan.

"Y-Yocchan?" Yocchan asked pointing at himself.

"Is it no good?" I asked giving him a very kicked puppy like look.

"N-No it's okay! B-Besides, it must be awkward for you to call someone else by your own name!" Yocchan said giving in easily.

"You really cave easily..." I shook my head and I looked at Gokudera to answer his question properly. "The Nura household is a yakuza family I live with. Their second head felt responsible for my parents' death so he took Ricchan and I in as young children."

"Kufufufufufu, it seems this Tsunayoshi isn't as helpless as she may seem." Mukuro said clearly amused by this fact.

"Hieeee! You were raised by yakuza?!" Yocchan asked backing away from me.

"I was…ah, I suppose raised wouldn't be the only thing..." I said remembering Yoru.

"Eh? There's more?" Yocchan asked clearly interested in this next part.

"Ah, because I have a fiancé." I watched as this fact sunk into their heads and I covered my ears as shouts of surprised went through the room. "You guys are too loud...What's wrong with me having a fiancé?" I asked not sure what to make of their reactions.

"It's strange! Extremely strange!" Ryohei shouted although he looked too surprised to finish the rest of his sentence.

"B-Boss is engaged...!" Chrome said looking between Yocchan and I.

"Kufufufufu, looks like it was worth coming here." Mukuro said with his usual smile.

"Mukuro-kun, even in this world you're the same. I'm glad though...It seems there isn't that many differences between my friends and your Guardians, Yocchan. Although..."

I stood up, approaching Kyoya who was leaning against the door. It took a lot of convincing from Reborn to make Kyoya and Mukuro stay in the same room. If these two were in the same room together...plus Yoru, the entire Nura household would have been destroyed. The Kyoya and Mukuro in my world had some shred of respect for me, but it doesn't seem to be the same here. I reached up, touching Hibari's human ears. How strange, very strange, he's completely human!

"As I thought, this Kyoya-kun, isn't a Bakeneko! I was wondering why your scent was a bit different!" I said with a wide smile.

"Herbivore...!" Kyoya growled slapping my hands away.

"Ah, even in this world you don't like being touched..." I released a small laugh, watching as his face turned a bit pink. "However, you still smell of blood...it's actually the same as my Kyoya-kun..." I said returning to my seat.

"B-Bakeneko?!" Gokudera asked staring at me with wide eyes.

"Un, Bakeneko." I said not understanding his excitement.

"There are UMAs in your world?!"

"Ah...I wouldn't say UMA...They're Youkai, monsters of the night. I've met many interesting Youkai recently!" I was smiling as Gokudera looked even more excited to hear this. "Are you...interested in things like this?"

"Very much so, Hime-sama!"

"Ah...I'm even called that here..."

X-X-X-X

I've pretty much grown used to living here in this world...but I was worried about the others back home. I've been stuck here for a month, but it was taking quite some time to find a way to return me to my world. I tried to get Yocchan to train with me, but he freaked out when he found out I used a katana to fight and he absolutely refused to fight a girl. I tried Mukuro next, but Reborn scolded me for trying to go to him. There was Gokudera, but he was too much like mine to try to fight me. The same went for Ryohei and Yamamoto. I tried fighting Kyoya, but he didn't hold back and he was scarier than my Kyoya. Thankfully, I was meeting someone who knew about parallel worlds...and hopefully someone who can pass along a message.

"Ah, Byakuran-kun." I said smiling at the white haired teen.

"Ohayo, Hime-chan! Marshmallow?" Byakuran asked offering me his bag.

"No thank you." I stared as his head and I reached up, touching his ears and face. "Eh...So you're human too?" I asked tilting my head.

"I am." Byakuran answered letting me touch his hair.

"Ehehehe, even in this world, you love marshmallows and your hair is super soft." I said pulling away.

"You haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Byakuran said popping a marshmallow into his mouth.

"Can you pass a message along for me?"

"Ah, don't worry, I already told them of your situation. I saved that cow child for you as well."

"Thank you! I was worried that someone-" Yoru. "-was going to end up killing him."

"Don't worry, although he had to hide out at my place for a while."

"Ah...So they are angry."

"Extremely so."

"...I wonder if I should do something when I return..."

"I think Yoru would be pleased if you-" I hit Byakuran in the gut for trying to say something I know wasn't very appropriate. "-that hurts...! Hime-chan...!"

"I-It's your own fault!" My face was bright red. "Baka! B-Besides! He's not supposed to touch me until I'm of age, remember?!"

"There is such a thing as tempting-ow! Okay, I give! I'll stop!"

"Hmph! You're mean even in this world!"

"Mou, you don't mean that, Hime-chan~!'

"I mean it."

"You're so cruel to me..."

"It's your own fault."

X-X-X-X

"A-Ano...Thank you very much for taking care of me..." I said brushing my hair out of my face.

"It's okay...! B-Besides, w-we're the same person after all." Yocchan said nervously.

"U-Un! If you...ever end up in my world, then please feel free to come to the Nura household." I said giving him a bright smile.

"I don't think that will happen any time soon." Yocchan said as if he was confident it won't.

"I get the feeling it will occur...Take care of yourself, okay?"

"H-Hai..."

I received many more farewells from those of this world, I had fun...a lot of fun. Gokudera constantly asked questions about the Youkai of my world and I did my best to answer everything. Reborn asked me about the Nura clan, but revealed to me that there is no such clan in this world. I had fun playing with Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. Ryohei was the same as ever, trying to get me into boxing. Chrome was fun to talk to...even if it was mostly spent in silence whenever we ran into one another. Mukuro...ah, well, let's just say he had some respect for me. Kyoya was nice to be with, but he still ended up calling me a rabbit. Yamamoto played baseball with me, although the two of us destroyed the ball and bat. I reached into my sleeve, touching the pictures hidden in the folds. I made many memories in this world, but it was time for me to leave.

"Okay, Irie-kun! I'm ready!"

X-X-X-X

"Yoru! Ricchan!" I ran through the smoke instantly finding their figures. I tackled hugged Yoru and I held him tightly. "I'm home, Yoru." I said giving him a bright smile.

"About time." Yoru said staring down at me.

"Tsu! Are you alright? They didn't hurt you or anything, did they?" Ricchan asked checking me over for injuries.

"No, I had a lot of fun." I pulled away from Yoru to give my brother a hug. "I missed you, Ricchan..." I said taking in his scent.

"I missed you too, Tsu." Ricchan said returning my hug.

"Since you had your fun." I was snatched away from Ricchan and Yoru carried me over his shoulder like a sack of rice. "I'll be taking her for a few hours."

"Oi! Yoru! You can't just take Tsu like that!"

"Then why not fight me and take her back?"

"Haaahhh...You two..."

Even when I was away for a long time...why can't these two try to get along? I watched the two argue with one another, very unamused. I shook my head, leaving them alone to see the others to make sure they know I'm back and I'm safe. I endured a lot of cuddling and rants about how worried they were for me. I just wished...they didn't throw a huge party to celebrate my return.

"So, you didn't miss me when I was gone?" I asked staring at Yoru.

"Not a bit." Yoru said acting as he if he didn't care.

"Oh, really? I heard from Byakuran-kun that you threatened to kill people at least three times a day. If you really didn't miss me...then I guess I shouldn't give you a kiss." I said with a small pout.

"You're being unreasonable, Tsuna." Yoru said with a heavy sigh.

"It's no good?" Yoru gave me a sideways glance and I looked around to see no one was paying attention. I leaned closer to him and I kissed his cheek. "B-Byakuran-kun said it was important...to do something that makes you happy...when I came back..." I muttered with a red face.

"...You're too cute for your own good." I shut my eyes when he leaned down to my level and I opened my eyes upon feeling his lips touch my forehead instead of lips as usual. "I'll let you get away with that for now."

"...Hehehe..."

I'm happy here, no more than happy, I love my life. Yocchan's world was fun and I was happy to see Okaa-chan, but a world without Yoru, Ricchan, or those of the Nura household...for me...Well, it'd be too sad! These people are my precious people, my family, they're the ones I've known for a long time! No one can replace them because...this is where I belong in this world, this is where all my precious people are and I'm here to enjoy the rest of my life with them.

X-X What if **Tsuna actually met her Guardians in High School Part One **(From nyan-nyan-san) X-X

"Ricchan, if you don't hurry up we'll be late!" I whined standing at the gate.

"Sorry, Tsu." Ricchan said walking towards me.

"Your tie is crooked." I reached out, adjusting his tie. "There, all better!" I said giving him a bright smile.

"Thanks." Ricchan said returning my smile.

"Okay, I'm heading out! Yoru, don't cause trouble!" I called out before leaving with my brother.

"Ne, Tsu, are you sure it's okay? You're going to school in Namimori, why don't you attend one closer to home?"

"B-But if I did that...then Yoru can easily follow me..."

"Ah...There is that problem..."

"Besides, how can I make friends if my fiancé shows up and scares them away? You said I had to go to school at least once and I am! Although..." I quickly pulled out a kimono from my bag and I quickly placed it on like a coat. "That's much better~!"

"You're going to get in trouble for wearing it."

"Eh...Then I'll tell them that I feel so much more comfortable like this! I can't go outside without wearing a kimono! It feels awkward...wearing western clothing..."

"Haahhh...I'll call the school to arrange something then. If they asked, please put it away."

"Muu..."

X-X-X-X

"Herbivore, you're against regulations. I'll bite you to death."

"Ah? Bite me to death?" I stared at the raven haired teen as he lunged at me with a pair of tonfa. I took a step back, tilting my head back to avoid the blow to the head. "Fast..."

"Wao, you dodged it."

"...? Ne, is it okay for me to go to school or not? I'm sorry if this is against regulation, but I'm so used to wearing kimono that...well, if I don't wear one I don't feel comfortable. I'm sorry if it is against regulations, I'll take it off right away..." I slowly pulled the kimono off and I carefully folded it up. I looked at the man with a bright smile. "There, is that better?"

"Hn...Next time it occurs, rabbit, I'll bite you to death."

"Okay?"

I was unsure what to feel about that, why did he say such an odd thing? I pressed my fingers against my chin trying to come up with an idea why, but couldn't. I gave up on wondering why he said that and I quickly ran into the school to find the teacher's lounge. It wasn't my idea to attend school...Ricchan said I had to at least get what it means to be a student before I become an adult...but it's kind of boring going to school. I didn't make any friends though, the only people who approached me were male students with ulterior motives. I was actually more than happy once school was out, it meant I can finally wear my kimono!

"Ah, it's you." I stared at the raven haired teen for a few seconds and he was staring at my kimono. "Ah, should I have waited to leave school grounds before I put it on?"

"...Rabbit, your name."

"Eh, ah, my name is Sawada Tsunahime! I'm a first year! It's nice to meet you. Ne, Senpai, what's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Sou? It's nice to meet you, Hibari-senpai." I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Ah, gomen, I have to go home now. It was nice meeting you!"

I quickly ran away before I could get scolded. I wasn't sure if that's why he stopped me, but I don't want to be scolded! I pulled out my phone and I released an exhausted sigh upon seeing it was a text from Karasu Tengu...it seems Yoru is in a bad mood, really...I have to do something to make him stop being overprotective! I'm an adult...well, almost anyways.

X-X-X-X

I stared at the baseball bat in my hand and I looked at the one known as Yamamoto Takeshi, I wonder if I can hit his pitch. I really wanted to try after seeing no one could, but everyone tried to stop me when I asked to play baseball. I gave it a few experimental swings, it was...actually lighter than I thought.

"Okay! I'm ready!" I said getting into position.

"Alright, I won't hold back then!" Yamamoto said causing every male student to yell at him.

"Hold back!"

"Yeah! Sawada-chan is a girl!"

"She'll never hit the ball with you as the pitcher!"

"Be nicer to her!"

"Mou! It's okay!" I pointed the bat at some of the male students protesting. "It's no fun if I don't give it my all!"

"S-She's an angel!"

"So cute!"

"Yamamoto! Hold back at least a bit!"

I barely saw the first pitch. I blinked and looked at the catcher to see the ball in his grasp. Huh...I better step it up a bit. I might be cheating a bit, but...I really want to see if I can hit it! I blinked as I stared at Yamamoto, my eyes burning a bit as I stared at him. I saw his eyes widen in surprise when he saw my stare. He looked a bit confused, but still tossed the second pitch. I saw it and...now! I released a surprised shout when the bat actually flew out of my hands.

"Waahh! That surprised me!" I said holding a hand against my chest.

"Oi! Yamamoto! Are you trying to kill Sawada-chan?!"

"Yeah!"

"You threw it too hard! Hold back!"

"..." I picked up the bat to see it was bent oddly. "Ano...I don't think we can use this anymore. I'll go get another one."

"I-It's actually bent!"

"Yamamoto, you didn't hold back at all!"

"Okay, there we go! I'm ready!"

"Hold back!"

"Yeah, hold back!"

"Don't you dare use your full strength against a girl!"

I could see Yamamoto was getting annoyed with all these shouts. I took in a deep breath, ready for his pitch. I tightened my grip and I carefully watched him pitch. Now! I blinked in confusion looking to see where the ball went? Ah? Where did it go? Everyone was doing the same, but couldn't see it. We all heard the hit, but we couldn't see the ball.

"...Homerun?" I questioned tilting my head to the side.

"S-She actually managed to return Yamamoto's pitch!"

"Not even the best batters from the other schools could do that!"

"Amazing!"

"Sawada-chan, gomen, gomen, I actually used my full strength!"

"Ah, it's okay. I don't know where the ball went so...I guess we're both at fault for that..." I looked at the bat to see it was bent oddly, but worse than the last one. "Do we...have to pay for two new bats and a ball?"

"Hahahaha, I hope not."

"...I don't think Rihan-san is going to be happy..."

X-X-X-X

"Yay, I can wear my kimono at school now!" I cheered with it on like a coat.

"You sure do like wearing kimonos don't you?" Yamamoto asked staring down at me.

"I love wearing them, but I'm just uncomfortable in western clothing. Growing up, I always wore kimono, at home or to bed, it doesn't matter." I answered with a bright smile.

"You look cute." Yamamoto said smiling down at me.

"Ah, sou? Thank you. Ne, Yamamoto-kun, are we friends?"

"...Yeah! We're friends."

"I see, then I'm happy! I never had a friend before."

"You never had a friend before?"

"Ah?" I noticed he was frowning. "I-It's just, I never went to school or left my adopted family's home very often! Besides, the place I live in is very large and there was always someone there, but I never had a friend outside of the family."

"Really? How interesting."

"Sou?" I covered my mouth with my sleeve. "I thought you would be weirded out...I...hated going outside...too many bad memories...but slowly I learned going outside isn't so bad. I had many people to thank for that too. Even now...I'm being supported! Thanks for being my friend, Yamamoto-kun."

"It's no problem."

X-X-X-X

I stared at the silver haired male in front of me, before taking note of his uniform. He's...going to the same school as me, but he's heading the wrong way. I looked him in the eyes and I gave him a small smile.

"Ano...are you lost?" I asked nervously.

"Who said I'm lost?!"

"Hiieee! I'm sorry!" I wasn't used to someone yelling at me with such an angry expression. "A-Ano the school is this way..."

"Keh. I'm skipping."

"S-Sou? Then please take care..."

I walked away and I could hear him following me from a distance. I didn't bother to turn around since he'll probably get all embarrassed. I covered my mouth with my sleeve and I wondered if he'll be my friend. I heard someone shout my name as I was about to enter the gates so I stopped and looked behind me.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun! Hello!" I said with a bright smile.

"Ohayo, Tsuna." Yamamoto said grinning.

"Did you finish last night's homework?" I asked as we made our way into the building.

"We had homework?"

"...I'll help you out."

"Thanks! You're a life saver, Tsuna!"

"Mou, you have to remember such things on your own!"

"I heard we're getting a transfer student today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's going to be in our class too."

"I see..."

I guess that boy from before was the transfer student. I headed to class with Yamamoto and I was very glad I didn't run into Hibari, it would be scary to put up with his silent stare. I may have gotten permission to wear my kimono above my uniform, but his stare still scares me! I sat in class, waiting for the teacher to introduce the transfer student, who was indeed the boy from earlier.

"Everyone, this is a returnee from Italy. Meet Gokudera Hayato-kun."

I was surprised when Gokudera walked down my row ignoring the teacher. he stood beside my desk and stared at him with wide eyes wondering what he wanted. I saw his leg move and I quickly moved my chair backwards as he kicked my desk. If I was a second later, I would have ended up on the ground with my desk. The boys stood up, shouting at Gokudera for his rude behavior while the girls were squealing about his bad boy attitude. I stared at Gokudera while he was glaring at me.

"I don't understand your hostility towards me...but...There is no need for you to act so rude." I said lifting my desk up.

Gokudera looked surprised by how calm I was acting, but clicked his tongue and went to his seat. I had to endure the rest of the lesson with him staring holes into the back of my head. Yamamoto didn't look too happy with this development either.

X-X-X-X

I blinked slowly as some boys from another school had me surrounded. I wasn't too sure what I was supposed to do at this point. I also had to get home before the others began to worry about me. I suppose I could use force, but they're not youkai so I don't want to accidently send them into the hospital. I took note of a certain silver haired teen watching from a distance.

"Hey, let's go-" I acted on instinct when one of them touched me. I flipped him over my shoulder and into a wall. "Ow!"

"What the hell, you little bi-"

I took a step to the side when one of the boys tried punching me. I used one arm under his throat to push him backwards before using one foot to sweep his foot out from under him. I dealt with the other two using the same methods, so I'm sure they wouldn't end up in the hospital. Gokudera was staring at me obviously surprised I managed to beat them. My phone began to ring again and I quickly pulled it out.

"Hiiieeee!" I ran off when I got a message from Karasu Tengu. "Yoru-kun's going to be so mad...!" I cried running to the station.

I'll deal with Gokudera another day! If I'm late, Yoru is going to tease me to no end or worse, force me to skip school because of this! Just because we're lovers, it doesn't mean he can't be overprotective. More often than not, I wished that he would stop, but I knew it was impossible. I love him, I really do, but I really want to beat him up sometimes.

X-X-X-X

Chapter 2 Ends

I really need to work on the original version of this story soon...but I have writer's block...a very bad case of it. I'll do my best to post the next chapter of Lily of the Valley perhaps within a month or two...I hope...wish me luck? If you guys got any other what-ifs for this, then maybe it'll give me some inspiration for the next chapters. That's it for today, until next time my dears~! Bye-bye~!


End file.
